


50 Shades of Murdoch

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Inspired by episode 14X04 Shock Value. After William said no to using the machine on Julia or himself, it gave Julia an idea, and got some help from Oscar. Warning sorta spoilers.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	50 Shades of Murdoch

It was a couple of days after they solved the case, as Julia had a day off and wanted to go shopping. As she was leaving, she saw Goldie coming up the sidewalk, and pretended she wasn’t home and waited till she left.  
After 20 minutes of waiting for Goldie to leave and walk down the road, she heads downtown to Oscar’s shop.  
When she enters into the shop, she is greeted by Oscar, “ah, Julia, what a delight. How are you doing this fine day?”  
“I am good, just having a day off and wanted to do some shopping. Do you have anything new?” she says as she peeks through the side area, where she new the play toys would be.  
Oscar chuckled, “I in fact do. Come with me” he said and pulled the curtain and went to a box and opened it, “just came in” he said as he placed the item out for her. The item consists of a battery and wrists straps and a rod, and was similar to the electric shock device.  
“Woah, how does it work?”  
“Well, either you or the detective sits on a chair and or lays on the bed and strap the person in and you turn on the device and either ask them questions or just begin teasing them.”  
“Does the machine give a sharp or…”  
“Some ladies of the night say, that the machine gives off a pleasant, massaging and pleasurable feel.”  
“I’ll take it then”  
“Great idea and for extra fun, how about this outfit…on the house”  
Julia looked at the outfit, and immediately said “yes” and purchased the items and headed home.

It was 5:00 and Julia knew William would be home in an hour, and wanted to prepare herself, so she got the machine out and set it up at the table, then put the outfit on that looked similar to the one she wore in one of William’s fantasies years ago.  
It was 6:00, when she heard the door, “Julia, I am home” and saw her at the table in the outfit holding onto the wand, “Julia?”  
“Have a seat detective”  
He sat down and gulped at the sight he was seeing, and couldn’t stop looking at her cleavage, “hey” she said as she raised his chin with the wand, “my eyes are up hear sir!”  
“Julia, what is this all…”  
She slams the table and he jumps, “its Detective Ogden, to you. Now you be a good boy for me”  
William nodded  
“Good, please take off your jacket, vest and rolled up your sleeves”  
He obeys her and removes the clothing that she requested  
“Good, now I am going to strap you down, to the chair and if you’re a good boy, no harm will come to you”  
William nodded as Julia, tied the straps around his wrists, “are they too tight?”  
“A bit”  
“Too bad” she said with a chuckle, “now, you see this machine?”  
He nodded, “don’t be scared, by it. I am going to turn it on right now” she says as she flips the switch, “I am going to ask you some questions and if you get an answer wrong, I will punish you by placing this rod against a body part.”  
“Uh, Julia…”  
“You will enjoy it, trust me”  
He nods, “ok, go on”  
“Ok, first things first…who’s this in the photograph?”  
He looks at it and shows a picture of Julia from years ago, after they solved their first case, “its you from our first case, detective”  
“Correct”  
“Next question, what is my pet peeve?”  
William knew the answer, but decided to lie, “wearing a corset”  
“Wrong, mister” she said and unbuttoned his shirt and placed the rod on his muscular chest.  
The vibrations made him tingly and aroused, “Julia…”  
She slammed her hand on the table, “Detective Ogden!” she said and placed the rod on his groan as his eyes fell back, “what’s my name?”  
“Detective Ogden”  
“Good, now I am going to proceed with the next question”  
“What day did we get married?”  
“May 28th, 1902”  
“Correct”  
“What did we give each other for our first wedding anniversary?”  
“You got me a new tie, I got you the book The Green Fairy”  
Julia chuckled, “correct”  
She continued her questions, and again he knew them all, but lied about a few, so she would continue her punishment.   
After a few minutes, she undid the straps, “you did very well, William. Thank you for trusting me to do it for you”  
He smiled, “of course” as he got free he picked her and put her on the table and ripped her jacket off and ravaged her with kisses, “oh, William is all she could say.  
“Lay down on the table”  
She obeyed and as he grabbed his tie and asked to put her hands up, which she did with a smile. He tied her hands up and pushed them above her head, “keep them up!”  
She nodded as he turned the device back on and grabbed the rod and placed it over her body. As he was doing this, her eyes went back in her head, “oh, William”  
As the rod left vibrations all over her body, he placed light kisses and love bites on her neck, chest. He put down the rod and pulled off her black leather bloomers, which made her gasp and laugh. He grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders and placed kisses down her legs, all the way to her womanly area. She let out a moaning gasp, “William!”  
He pleasured her with his mouth for a few minutes, then stood up and undid his pants and flipped her on her stomach, which made her yelp as she hit her elbow and leg against the table and knew she would be bruised but didn’t care as he made love to her from behind.   
“Yes! William! Yes! Just let go!” she moaned feeling her orgasm coming  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “you love it when I let go?” he asked with a moaning groan.  
“Yes…show me your dark desires, William!”   
He kept thrusting into her for several minutes until they both reached their 2nd or 3rd orgasm, as they both let out a loud moaning groan, and he collapsed on her back, both out of breath.  
After a few minutes she asked him, “William can you untie me, please?”  
He reached to her hands and undid the tie, and got off her, “thank you” she said as she rubbed her wrists  
William looked at her with guilt, as she placed her hands on his face, “don’t you dare give me that face, William Murdoch!”  
“I hurt you, though”  
“But I loved it. It was a pleasurable hurt. Did you enjoy yourself?”  
William nodded, “I did. I always enjoy making love to you, Julia”  
She kisses him, with passion, the same way, when he told her the sheets were still cold, “so did I.”  
He smiles back at her, picks her up and takes her to their bedroom and they made love again.

The End


End file.
